Scenario for Bloodshed
|image=Ep7-scenario-for-bloodshed.jpg |english=Scenario for Bloodshed |kanji=流血へのシナリオ |romaji=Ryuuketsu heno Shinario |episode=7 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=May 19, 1995 |english airdate=March 14, 2000 }} Scenario for Bloodshed is the seventh episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. The episode first aired in Japan on May 19, 1995 and in North America on March 14, 2000. Synopsis An empty OZ plane lands at the New Edwards Base. They confirm to Treize it's arrival. Lady Une has spread a rumor around about there being a meeting between top OZ officials at New Edwards, when in actuality it will be made up mostly of Alliance officials. Lady Une tells Treize that Zechs is in Nairobi, where he will have to fight a fierce battle. Meanwhile, Heero is notified of his next mission, to exterminate the OZ leaders at New Edwards. The Circus Manager, angry about Trowa's sudden departure talks to Catherine in her trailer. She wonders why Trowa leaves so much. In the desert, the Magunacs wonder why Quatre has gone out on his own. Rashid tells them he had an important mission and was concerned about their safety. Quatre meanwhile is loading his Gundam on a ship when he sees that Trowa is doing the same thing. Trowa doesn't show a desire to fight with Quatre. Elsewhere, Heero hijacks a plane in a docking bay. He notices Duo is in back, so with his help he takes off. Duo is confident that they'll destroy OZ in this mission and he'll be able to return to space. At New Edwards, the leaders arrive, including Noventa, chief commander of the Alliance, Septum, leader of Alliance space forces, and Vente, leader of Alliance terrestrial forces. The narrator explains how Treize has made it public that this is a meeting of OZ leaders, not Alliance leaders. In Africa, Zechs heads near Nairobi. At the meeting, Noventa talks to the Alliance leaders, saying that they should reduce arms and make peace with both space and the Earth. Most of the leaders agree, with the exception of General Septum, Treize and Lady Une. Suddenly, the base starts shaking. An Alliance Officer informs them that Wing Gundam and Deathscythe are attacking the base. The Alliance members watch in shock as the Gundams annihilate Leo troops. Lady Une pushes a button on a small console she's holding, which informs the OZ troops worldwide to start Operation Daybreak, the takeover of all Alliance Bases. In Nairobi, a large group of Aries's are released from the carriers. Treize offers to allow the panicked leaders to join him on his private shuttle. They agree and head there. He stops General Septum though, and asks him to come on a separate shuttle. Elsewhere at New Edwards, officers find out that revolutions have been taking place all over the world. The Specials attack the Nairobi Base, and are helped by traitors within the Alliance. Afterwards Zechs makes a speech to the remaining troops. The narrator explains how OZ soldiers had been hiding behind the specials facade and easily took over. Meanwhile, the Alliance officers have no idea where their leaders are. Heero and Duo continue to fight when Trowa arrives and nearly hits them with a barrage of missiles. Luckily, they get out of the way and the missiles blow up multiple Leos. Heavyarms then annihilates the rest of them with Sandrock. Septum, on Treize's shuttle, wonders why they haven't taken off yet, Treize says they are waiting for the other plane, containing all the other Alliance leaders, to leave first. As soon as it leaves, Duo identifies it as an OZ shuttle and Heero destroys it with one swipe of his beam saber. Septum watches in shock as his shuttle takes off. Trowa and Duo are about to fight when Wufei arrives, informing them off the trap OZ has set for them and that they have killed all of the Alliance pacifists. The Gundam pilots watch as Septum declares war on the colonies for killing the Alliance Leaders. Relena at home watches in shock. After his speech, being no longer needed, Lady Une throws Septum out of the plane and shoots him in the head. The Gundam Pilots are shocked that they have been used like this. Important Events *'Deceased:' General Septum, Field Marshal Noventa Staff *'Script: 'Katsuhiko Chiba *'Unit Director: 'Kunihiro Mori *'Animation Director: 'Nobuyoshi Nishimura